Of Pink Handcuffs, Cat Boys, and Games
by AntoinetteTHEawesome
Summary: Ichigo meets up with Rangiku, who puts him in a compromising situation with Grimmjow... Who takes advantage. I really really suck at writing summaries but everybody who's read this said it was good, so if you read it you won't be disappointed :D


**Yay for first smut :D WARNINGS: Po****ssible OOCness (just getting it out of the way for the real stuff...), yaoi, amazing cat-boy-ness, bondage, lots of Grimmjow being a complete asshole, TOYS, and of course yaoi. If you don't like any of those things, please leave. If you don't like any of those things and you read anyways, I am not held responsible for any nosebleeds or situations where one might feel the need to use brain bleach (which is funny, because its a Bleach fanfic :D ... sorry, my friends have started me using puns recently XD). If you DO like all of these things, or can at least stand their presence in a fic, then enjoy this beautiful story :D No flames, please.**

**I was kind of reluctant to upload this, because I really don't want to be reported and removed (simply because it would make me feel like a bad person XD)...**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

Ichigo sighed. Rangiku had called him early this morning, saying something about an important message from Soul Society that he had to meet her at a nearby coffee shop to receive. Why she couldn't tell him over the phone he didn't know, but he had slurred out something along the lines of "K 'll b'there." and "Five's too fucking early!" and got up, thrown some clothes on and walked out the door.

So here he was, fifteen minutes later (he had to go back because he realized he put on two different shoes in his exhaustion), on his way to meet Rangiku at a coffee shop that shouldn't even be OPEN at this hour, and probably wasn't. "Why couldn't she just tell me over the phone? Or at least wait an hour or two before forcing me out of bed!" he fumed silently, walking swifter than usual in his irritation.

It was freezing and dark out, the streets deserted- as well they should be at five AM. Ichigo could see his breath, but not much else. It was too dark, and the distinct lack of street lights made it hard to see.

Finally, he could see the coffee shop, looking lonely and deserted under it's own dying lamp- but Rangiku was nowhere to be seen. He stood out front for a minute or two, waiting, before his thoughts began to wander to places they shouldn't- places like Him.

As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as he hated the man, he wanted him with every fiber of his being. Wanted to be touched, to be kissed, even to be- well, fucked into any and all available surfaces (but he would barely admit that even to himself). And in the silence, his mind began to supply image after image, almost causing him to moan aloud from the thought. To his embarrassment, he realized his pants were beginning to feel very tight.

At that exact moment, a quiet scent, almost like lavender and chocolate, washed over him, traveling through his nose to his mind in a flash. The last thing he saw before he passed out was what looked to be Rangiku and a few others crowding around him as if from above.

*Ichigo's POV*

At first, all I felt was comfortable. Relaxed, warm, and at ease in the fluffy blankets and supportive pillow. As I went to roll over, however, I quickly realized the situation was all wrong. I wasn't actually in a blanket at all- in fact, I was butt naked and chained to the headboard of the bed I was laying on- and in a strange room nonetheless.

Panicky, I looked around for someone- anyone- who could tell me what was going on. There was nobody. I noticed though, in my panicky haze, that there was no door. There was a closet, but no door- and no window either; so no chance of escape. The only other furniture in the room was a bedside table.

Hyperventilating, I started tugging at the chains that bound my wrists to the headboard, but they were solid. I attempted to roll off the bed, the idea being that I could pull the bed with me wherever I wanted to go, but I was distracted from my frenzied escape attempt by the fact that the handcuffs and chains were... Pink. I sighed. As if it wasn't insulting enough to chain me to a headboard naked. I laughed out loud, genuinely shocked out of my panic by the sheer ridiculousness of the garish color.

After my laughing fit, I lay there for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes, listening and looking for any sign of human life. Nothing.

Then, a noise. A shifting sound and a groan from the closet, of all places. I heard the sound of plastic bags, some shuffling, and then a chuckle. I froze, tensed. I knew that chuckle.

"G... Grimmjow?" A pause, then the closet door opened.

"Kurosaki?" He seemed almost as perplexed by my presence as I was for a moment, and then he looked at me and burst out laughing.

Really laughing, like I'd just told the most hilarious joke ever. I rolled my eyes and glared at him in what I hoped was a sort of dignified way, but it's really hard to glare and look convincingly dignified when chained, hands above your head, naked, to a bed- even more so when the chains are bright pink.

"So... Ichigo, how did you end up chained, in pink chains, naked, to a bed, in a room with no door and me in the closet?" he asked when he finally stopped laughing, climbing out of the closet to sit on the floor beside the bed. I blushed a deep crimson, and instantly it all came back. "Rangiku! When I get out of here, I swear I'm gonna..." I couldn't think of anything. "...Nothing is satisfying punishment for this humiliation. I mean, seriously, PINK!"

He smirked. "Oh, I think you'll be_ very_ satisfied with your… _punishment_." I blushed heavily, turning my head away stubbornly.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." This, of course, was a complete lie. I knew EXACTLY what he meant as much as I knew I wanted- no, thought maybe I might want- no, _knew_ I _definitely_ did _not_ want that. Oh, who am I kidding, of _course_ I wanted him. I mean, really, who doesn't?

Suddenly I felt a dull, itchy pain on my head and lower back, and because I was tied up, I couldn't scratch it. What was happening to me? "G-grimmjooow!"

*Grimmy's POV*

Frowning, I watched the adorable, delectable berry writhe in front of me. He appeared to be growing something that almost looked like lumps of hair on his head in two places. "G-grimmjooow!" Remembering the plastic bag full of toys for later, I went over to the closet and grabbed it. After rummaging around for a few seconds, I found it- a piece of paper. Looking at it, I smirked. I skimmed it quickly, and when I finished I chuckled quietly. No, Ichigo needn't worry about being unsatisfied.

*Ichigo's POV*

Almost as quickly as it had come, the pain subsided, mostly replaced with the itchy feeling, which lasted what felt like a few minutes but was probably only a few seconds of me writhing around trying to itch. Suddenly, it just stopped dead. No more itching, no more pain, no nothing.

I lay there for a few moments, enjoying the lack of itch (never mind that Grimmjow was definitely staring at my naked self- I wasn't thinking about it, I swear!) and calm, before I came to my senses.

"Grimmjow, what just happened?"

He smirked. "Well, it says here... That smell you smelled before you passed out was an invention of Urahara's. He asked Yoruichi to try it out in someone, apparently, and she chose you. What it does is-"

At that precise moment I saw a furry thing lying next to me and let out a very unmanly squeak- because it appeared to be attached to my lower back.

"-is turn someone into a cat-person," he finished. I glared.

"Anything else?"

His smirk grew wider, if that was even possible. "Well, it says here that one of the side effects may be going into extreme heat, and that in extremely strong cases, the heat becomes a permanent monthly cycle. So, nothing to worry about."

I gaped. Nothing to worry about? I was going to go into HEAT and it might be PERMANENT FREAKING MONTHLY CYCLE like a damn WOMAN, and that's nothing to WORRY about?

As if to add emphasis to my worry, I noticed myself growing restless, fidgety- as if my body was storing up on energy for the heat that was coming on.

I opened my mouth the voice my concern, but at that exact second I felt- I don't even know. Heat flooded my body, and I couldn't stop staring at Grimmjow's exposed chest, imagining all the wonderfully delightful things the two of us could do. I could almost feel them. I NEEDED them. So instead of a complaint, what escaped my mouth was a loud moan.

Grimmjow smirked. "Now, that's what I want to hear!" I could barely focus around the onslaught of hormonal need, but I managed to get out, "But aren't you... Straight?" He laughed.

"Even if I was, you're so... I think I would want you anyways." He began stripping, and I would have watched but I was too embarrassed and blushing to look at him.

In the meantime, in an attempt to distract myself, I experimented with my tail. Wrapping it around my body, making it into circles, just seeing how it moved. As soon as I felt I'd mastered it enough, (only a few seconds, mind you,) I got a wicked idea. While Grimmjow had his back to me, I languidly wrapped my tail around my manhood and began to stroke myself, desperate for any kind of relief. Having not realized exactly HOW sensitive my tail was, I failed to realize that this would be twice as effective, so when I heard a long, drawn-out moan, it took a second to realize it had been me through the haze of pleasure.

Grimmjow paused in his actions, turning around to see what I'm sure was a delicious sight- me, tied up and stroking myself with my very sensitive tail, looking at him in a lustful way.

He groaned, doubling his speed in his rush to reach me, tossing his clothes out of the way, grabbing a few things out of the bag and setting them on the bedside table, and coming to stand next to me, running his fingers slowly down and up my chest.

"My, my. Such a naughty boy. So desperate for release..." the words sent something of a shiver down my spine, heightening my pleasure. I moaned in response, finding myself to be mostly incapable of coherent speech.

He grabbed and twisted my nipples at the same time I stroked myself particularly hard, and I writhed and groaned underneath the dual ministrations. "Ahh...! so... so goooood..." I could feel myself slowly slipping closer and closer to my impending release, almost there- and then I felt a cold, round rubber object slip over my manhood, restricting it in the worst way.

"And you weren't even going to wait for me. How naughty of you."

Groaning in irritation, I attempted to remove the cock ring with my tail, but it was too thick and furry and couldn't get a grip on the ring. Grimmjow clicked his tongue. "You're trying to remove your punishment? Maybe I should punish you more, hmm?" While his words were violent and confrontational, his manner was seductive, and it went straight to my cock.

"M-maybe you shouldn't." Even to my own ears, I sounded weak- desperate, even. Nowhere was the proper strength imbued in my words, likely the result of having release denied me.

He chuckled. "I dunno, you seem to want it pretty bad." Suddenly he smirked, as if with an idea. "Wanna play a game?"

I blinked a few times at the sudden change in demeanor, and was instantly suspicious. "What KIND of game?"

He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "It's kind of like Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey and Clue meet Charades. Wanna play?"

I thought for a moment. It didn't sound too bad, and really what choice did I have? I _was_ still tied up, after all. I nodded slowly, thinking that at least it might get me out of those damn pink handcuffs.

His smirk only got wider- beginning to look, if you'll excuse the pun, like a cat who had been handed a very sexy bowl of cream. "Good, very good... Now, close your eyes, okay?" I didn't. He raised an eyebrow.

I closed my eyes. I heard rummaging, and then, "Lift up your head for a second." I complied, and before I knew what was happening, there was a blindfold tied around my eyes. When I attempted to open them, I could see nothing.

"See, Ichigo, here's how this game works," he whispered in my ear. "You get blindfolded. So it's like Pin-the-Tail-On-the-Donkey. I get to guess what will work best, so it's a guessing game like Clue. And lastly, I get to infer, based on your actions, what you can't say with words... How you respond to my touches. So it's like Charades. You understand?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, the pride at having tricked me into such a compromising game. I blushed heavily, not that you could tell through the flush already on my cheeks, frowning in an attempt to appear less-than eager about this new development. Not only did his voice at my ear send shivers down my spine and straight to my cock, but this game sounded... Interesting, to say the least.

"Hmph. And if I d-don't want to p-play?" Attempting, once again, to sound dignified, and, once again, failing- instead I appeared to come across as desperately conflicted and needy.

"But you already agreed, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. "Now, back to the matter at hand... Excusing the pun…"

He grabbed my restricted cock, squeezing and toying with it in a maddening way, spreading my legs and kneeling between them before I even had a chance to decide if I was going to let him.

"Ah...!" The noise was unintentional. Trapped in the darkness, his touches were somehow heightened, more pleasurable, more arousing.

A slight chuckle floated through the air towards me. "So eager, aren't we?"

"AM NOT!" My instant and instinctive denial was debunked by the clear statement of my arousal in his hands at that very moment.

"Nngh! Hey, what is tha... Ah!" The feeling of something up my ass was new and strange to me, but I answered my own question when the mysterious object began vibrating heavily, adding to the pleasure of him touching me. He began thrusting the vibrator in and out, slowly building up speed, and though it was rough, I loved every second if it.

"G-Grriimmmjooooooooow..." I moaned, tossing my head and effectively writhing under his ministrations. "You... Damn... Tease, ngh... Let... Me... Release, dammit!"

"Well if that isn't a positive response, I don't know what is." He pulled away for a moment, and through the pleasure from the vibrator I heard some rummaging in plastic, presumably the bag, and objects being dumped on the floor. He did something that sounded like pouring and applying lotion, picked up an object, and was back before I figured out what was happening.

When the vibrator was turned off, I let out an extremely unmanly whine, and when he removed it another one of a different frequency. I felt something blunt at my entrance where the vibrator had been a second before, and he quickly shoved the dildo far up my ass, so far it felt like I might break.

And I was about to voice that concern, I really was, if he hadn't begun moving it that exact moment and sent all thoughts of pain from my mind. Almost immediately, he hit that SPOT, the spot that makes it feel perfect, and I felt myself slowly glide into that pre-orgasm place, between reality and dream- but I was stuck there, blocked in a cruel way by the cock ring.

As if mocking me, I felt something warm and wet on my shaft, my only warning before Grimmjow, the God of Sex, took me in all the way, sucking and swallowing, while at the same time making me wish, OH, so fervently for release.

"Aaaahhh, Grimm, _pleas_e_!_" He pulled away, taking that sinfully delicious mouth of his away for but a moment.

"Please what? How am I to know what to do if you don't tell me?" Instantly replacing his mouth, he made it utterly impossible to form a coherent sentence.

"Please... Let me... Nyurg, take off that damn cock ring!" I wanted so badly, no, NEEDED so badly to release, to withhold should have counted as Cruel and Unusual Punishment.

Punishment for what, I wasn't sure.

"If I do, you can't cum until I say you can. And neither of us thinks you can do that." He returned to his previous administrations, leaving me hanging on the edge, a moaning, writhing, incoherent, and disappointed shadow of the former me. Not only did he make me beg, he didn't even reward me for it.

He continued pounding into me with the dildo, and as much as I hated myself for it, I suspected I was going to have to beg for him to just fuck me- and that I was going to be in a place where I might do that very soon.

I managed to hold out for a few more seconds, then, "Aah, ngh... Grimmjow, God dammit just FUCK me already!" A desperate attempt to avoid the begging I was sure to have to use; trying to con him out of making me say please.

His mouth relinquished my cock with a slight pop, and when he spoke I could again hear his smirk, a light in the blind darkness. "What do we say?" A parent teaching a two-year-old manners couldn't have done it better.

I pouted. Yup, I pouted. For about two-point-five seconds, before he decided he clearly wasn't working hard enough. He switched the dildo for another vibrator, a stronger one, took me back in his mouth, and played with my nipples- all at the same time.

Too much.

Pleasure overload.

"Aaaaahhh, Grimmjow, p-please! Fuck me until I won't be able to walk for a goddamn week, I beg you!"

He paused. Turned off and removed the dildo. Slicked himself with lube. Slammed into me so hard, I saw stars on the first thrust, and I still couldn't cum.

"S-so tight, Ichi..." He grunted it, and despite the pain of penetration, I needed him to _move_.

"Dammit, Grimmjow, fucking _move_ already. What part of not being able to walk for the next week didn't you understand?"

He chuckled. "You asked for it."

He started to move, and suddenly I didn't know which way was up- all I knew was mind numbing, searing hot pleasure running through my veins, filling me to the brim, and escaping as noises I refuse to admit making.

*Grimmy's POV*

Shit, he's tight. That was my only coherent thought for a while, and then I wanted to smack myself because of _course_ he's tight; he's too prudish to lose his virginity (let alone to a guy) before fifteen, and afterwards he would have been busy killing Hollows and rescuing people.

I'm drawn back into the moment (imagine, being distracted during the best sex of your life!) by Ichigo practically screaming at me, "Dammit, Grimmjow, fucking _move_ already. What part of not being able to walk for the next week didn't you understand?"

Well, if you insist. "You asked for it."

I dropped all restraint, slamming in and out of those slick walls, lost in a sea of pleasure and lust. Ichigo didn't help, making the most delicious, lewd noises I've heard in my life, screaming and moaning and whimpering in pleasure, too lost to care. He writhed under me, eyes closed and scrunched, blushing madly, trying desperately to deal with the maddening pleasure without release. His every look brought me closer to my own release, and I finally decided to be nice. I took off the cock ring without him even asking me to.

*Ichigo's POV*

Almost immediately after he removed the cock ring, the world went white. I could feel him release inside me as I came, hard, with a strangled yell of, "Grrriiiimmmmjjjjoooowwww!"

I felt high as a kite for a few minutes, slowly drifting back to myself, my only draws to reality the cloth at my back, the tingly feel of Grimmjow's body against mine, and him playing with my hair.

"Have fun?" I blushed heavily, and even though I was flushed, he saw it, snickered. "Good."

I glared at him, or attempted to. "Will you at least take this damn blindfold off? I can't GLARE properly with it on."

"In a minute. Before I do..." He pressed his lips to mine, and though I was surprised (damn blindfold), I was sure to kiss back emphatically. Too soon, he pulled away, removing the blindfold.

I blinked at the sudden intrusion of light, and, attempting to look at him, saw only a blue and peach blob. Slowly, my vision returned to normal, and he smiled at me- a real smile, borne not of amusement or pride but genuine happiness.

"So, Ichigo, you wanna be my boyfriend?" I blinked. Blinked again. Started giggling like a schoolgirl.

"So... Blunt..." When I finally regained my composure, I smiled. "Of course, Grimmjow. It might seem crazy, but... Well, I think I'm falling in love with you." I blushed, looking away. That wasn't supposed to come out. In fact, it sounded ill-timed, awkward, and fake, like the girl who has a crush on a guy and then babbles whatever shit she thinks appropriate. But I meant every word.

He turned my face back towards his with his fingertips. "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Ichigo. And don't you forget it."

He kissed me, and it was the best kiss I had ever had.

When we finally broke apart for air, he grabbed the piece of paper that had been callously discarded earlier, grabbed a pink key that seemed to be taped to it- the key to the handcuffs!- and released my arms.

Opening the door to the closet, and to the exit that appeared to be through there, Grimmjow picked me up bridal style.

"Shall we go?" I nodded sleepily, already starting to dose off..

I would have grumbled about being carried, but for two things- one, my ass hurt terribly, and two, it got me closer to Grim- my boyfriend.

It didn't occur to me until later that he'd actually known the way out and such the whole time, but I couldn't care less. When I actually caught up to Rangiku, I thanked her emphatically with nine bottles of sake, which we then drank together, but that's a story for another time.

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated very much, so thank you in advance if you leave me one :D**

**After all, I did work really hard on this for like two weeks and it _is_ TWELVE FREAKING PAGES long.**

**Anyways :D Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
